Light
by omegia
Summary: This is life: You have to live it...
1. this love

Chapter: Light

Title: This love

Ok so I don't own LO: SVU or any characters . . . or do I?

Antonio is mine . . .

* * *

This is just the starting chapter but Ill right more trust me!

* * *

"Toni!". Casey yelled out of her bedroom.

Antonio came in the bedroom. "What's wrong?". He asked coming toward her.

"Can you rub my feet?" Casey asked looking at him.

"Whatever you want." He said sitting next to her, Casey put her feet on his lap and smiled.

"Thanks honey, I know I nag you a lot."

"You're pregnant you suppose to nag me." He said laughing. Rubbing her feet.

"I just remembered I gotta pick up a present."

"For whom."

"Olivia, her birthday is today."

"So what."

"I still care about her Antonio." Casey said taking her feet off of him.

"She thinks you ruined her life. She doesn't deserve to even lay eyes on you Casey."

"Toni don't be like that—

"Like what, Casey she blames you for things that doesn't even make since." He said pushing away the hair from Casey's face. "She doesn't appreciate you."

"She's just . . . She"...

"Stop making excuses for her Casey. Look she chose that scumbag over you."

"Olivia is a good person Antonio."

"Im not trying to turn you against her Casey, but, she didn't speak to you for 4 months."

"I know..."

* * *

Ok that's it I know its short but Ill right some more soon, So what do yall think? Any suggestions?

-Nika


	2. my tragedy is your pain

**Title: Light**

**Chapter Title: My own tragedy is your pain

* * *

**

_Flashback:_

_Casey caught up with Olivia, after the sentence over a would be rapist was read . . . _

"_Liv, What the Hell was that." Casey asked as she walked behind Olivia trying to keep up w/ pace. _

"_Liv, look at me."_

_Olivia turned around to face Casey. "I don't have to explain myself to you."_

_Casey looked at Olivia, she was surprise that Olivia would act like this. " You can't keep lying for him."_

"_And you can't keep this ' Im holier then creation ' act up." Olivia said rudely._

"_**What** **are you taking about?"**_

"_**You know exactly what I'm talking about, you try and act like you're so perfect, you trying to prosecute everyone but your self, look in the mirror."**_

"_**I've done nothing wrong."**_

"_**Keep telling yourself that Novak." **_

"_**What's gotten into you Olivia, ever sense you start seeing him you've **changed?"_

"_You're the one who changed. You don't trust me anymore."_

"_I wonder why . . . Liv you lied on the stand for that creep, how can I trust you."_

End Flash back . . .

"Casey, you ok." Toni voiced awaken her thoughts.

"Yeah Im find, just thinking."

"Its 2:30 in the morning do. You have to think so early." Toni asked sleepily.

"Im going to see Olivia." Casey said getting up.

"Did you hear me when I said it was 2:30?"

"I know she's up, Ill be back in an hour or so."

"What no." Toni replied getting up also.

"I need to do this ok. I'll be fine."

"Casey, Its 2:30, can't you do it later, and by later I mean 10 something."

"This can't wait,"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

" Im a lawyer what do you expect."

25 MIN Later Casey found herself knocking on her ex friends' door.

Within no time it open and there Olivia stood, new look new . . . Liv.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asking myself that as I was driving here."

Olivia looked at Casey then let her in. They sat down.

"You could've come by sooner. I missed you."

"You cut me out of your life. I had no choice."

"Antonio told you to say that."

"Don't be like that."

"Be like what, you could've called me."

"You could've to." Casey retorted.

"Im sorry for everything Case'."

"You say you're sorry but your still with him."

"I can't stop caring for someone Im in love with." Olivia's voice getting defensive.

"You stop caring about me." Casey voice still settle.

"I do care about you."

"I don't want to argue with you Olivia...You know what this was a mistake, Toni was right I shouldn't of came." Casey said getting up.

"I made my choice Casey, Im not going to stop loving him." Her voice stern.

"Well what about me, huh, you stop loving me.!" Casey said w/ frustration and tears.

"How the hell am I suppose to respond to that.!" Olivia said getting um, matching Casey tone.

"May—

At that moment, the door of the house open and there stood a guy around Olivia age. Dark hair, Cold grey eyes.

"What is she doing here." The guy said.

"Don't worry she was just leaving." Olivia said looking at Casey.

"I still need to talk to you Olivia–

"Get out, what part of that don't you understand." The guy said, coming toward Casey.

Olivia held him back. "Casey, please just leave."

Casey looked at Benjamin then to Olivia. "You cant keep living like this Olivia..." Casey said before she left.

"I thought I told you, she's not welcome here."

"It wasn't my fault–

"I don't care, don't let it happen again." Benjamin said getting his things and going upstairs.

Olivia looked out her window, she saw Casey drove off, how can she...

* * *

Well that's it 4 now Ill right some more Im a little sick. Catching a cold so ill see hat I can do... Any advice...

Nika


	3. Take me or leave me

**Tittle: Light**

**Chapter tittle: Take me or leave me**

**I updated Silent but deadly and my other stories! Please check them out!**

**He looked at her. His eyes burning in hers. He can't believe he agreed to this**. He hated her, no he really didn't even have an emotion toward her. She ruins Casey's life. She betrayed Casey, and now she wants to talk about her . . .

"I know this is weird, but, Im glad you came Antonio." Olivia said looking at her.

"Casey forced me to so don't get to happy."

"Um . . . Look I know how you feel."

"No, you don't."

"Tony

"You betrayed your best friend, and you lied to her just to protect that creep." Antonio said his voice rising.

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it, huh?" He shot her an evil glare. "How is it that you just wasted a friendship over this guy?"

"I love him."

"Is that your answer for everything, you love him? You slut." He said getting up.

"Toni wait."

"Im tired of your excuses, Olivia, im tired of you." He said leaving . . .

Olivia sat there unfazed by what he said. She had to go see Casey, talk to her and set things straight.

Olivia arrived at Casey's office door, contemplating wether or not to go in or not.

She had to talk to her. But she knew Casey would just pin things on her. On the other hand.

Olivia saw the door open and there stood Casey.

"What do you want Benson?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah can I come in."

Casey stood aside and let Olivia walk in, Casey followed. They sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about."

"Us."

"There is no us."

"Casey, why are you acting like this."

"Like what, Liv' you treated me worst then dirt. I trusted you and you stab me in the back."

"I had to protect Benjamin."

"That's bull."

"What about you Casey. You totally cut me out of your life."

"No liv' that was you." She said getting up.

"Why cant you just get over it."

"Excuse me."

"This...this attitude of yours, this snobbish bitchy attitude, get over yourself!" Olivia said getting up.

"You wanna try that again!" Casey said walking towards Olivia.

"You know you can stop this whole obsessive, compulsive control freak paranoia!" She replied raising her voice. "Im sick of you!" Olivia said getting ready to walk away.

Casey grabbed Olivia's arm. "Don't you walk away from me."

Olivia pushed away Casey arm.

Not knowing how it happen, they both was locked in a deep passionate kiss...

Yeah that's it for now!!

Tell me what yall guys think!

Check out my other stories!

-Nika


End file.
